The Note in His Locker
by squirmyorchid
Summary: When Kim slips a Note in Jack's locker to tell him how she feels, Jack mistakes it for Grace Parker. What happens when he starts dating Grace? One-Shot


**I decided to make a one-shot, just as a side project.**

* * *

**Kim**

I smiled warmly at Jack while he described his latest win at a karate competition to us. _Now would be a good time, _I thought to myself, watching Jerry dash off to flirt with Mika while Milton met with Julie and Eddie went to the cafeteria.

"Um, Jack?" I called, stopping Jack on the way to his locker.

"Hey, Kim, What's up?" He gave me a smile that melted my heart. Corny, but I love it. I love _him._

"I..." just as I was going to say, "I really like you... more than just friendship," the bell rang. "I'll tell you later," I mumbled sadly.

I'll slip a note in his locker.

* * *

**Jack**

_"Dear Jack,_

_I know you know me. And I just wanted to tell you this because I got cut off last time. I really like you. More than friends."_

The signature was ripped off somehow. I wonder who it is? It must be...

"Hey Jack!" I turned around.

"Hi Kim," I replied.

"Did something... _good, _happen... recently?" Kim asked, her voice rising and her face turning hopeful.

"Yeah... I got a note. I think it's from Grace Parker," I said casually. Kim's face fell.

"Can... Can I see?" She asked. I handed her note.

After reading it briefly, she handed it back.

"Uh... um... y-yeah, that's totally something she... would say," Kim stammered. Then she ran away sobbing.

* * *

**Kim**

I can't believe him! Thinking it's... _Grace Parker? _She's a total idiot with a jealousy that flares at me. _He's totally into me, _Grace's voice sounded through my head. _SHUT UP! _I mentally screamed back.

Not paying attention to where I was going, I rammed into the person I was mentally screaming at.

"Hello, _Kimberly. _Sad that Jack's into _me, _and not you?" Grace sneered.

"Shut UP, Grace," I warned.

"Aww, I was right! Of course I was, I mean, I'm going on a date with him tonight!" Grace giggled furiously.

Unable to take it anymore, I ran to the girls' bathroom.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

I didn't go anywhere near Jack when I saw him the next day. It I did, then all he would do is talk about how awesome Grace, his girlfriend, was.

To make sure he didn't recognize me, I wore jeans, a gray hoodie, and running sneakers, making me look like a different person. I pulled the hoodie up over to hide my face, and I had come extremely early to get all my books for the day. Thank goodness I don't have any textbooks at school.

I quit the cheerleading squad. . I went to private karate lessons instead of group karate practices. I avoided Falafel Phil's, and I never went into the woods. I just hung out at the park, but usually at home. Only Jerry, Milton and Eddie knew about it, and promised to hide me from him

To Jack, it seemed that I'd vanished off the face of the earth. In reality, I was just five feet away, watching him make out with Grace, even if it hurt so much.

I was... so heartbroken... that he hadn't cared that I was gone. _Of course he wouldn't, Kimmy, he likes me and not you. To him, you're nothing, _Grace's voice sneered in my head.

Tears dripped, falling softly off my face, and landing on the floor with a splash.

* * *

One Month Later

* * *

**Jack**

I haven't seen Kim in a month and a week: Not at karate practice, not at school, not at the woods, nowhere. It was like she vanished.

Grace was my only comfort, telling me that Kim was probably okay, but that we were too mushy and romantic for her to be around, that she was busy, that she had a lot of family trouble. But it always wore off.

I was so deep in thought that when I finally came to, what hit me didn't hit me as hard as it should. Until it did.

"So, decided to cheat on me, huh?" I snarled, breaking Grace and Andrew Connors, a football player, apart, interrupting their make-our session.

"Uh... Jack... it's... uh," Grace stammered, trying to save our relationship.

"You were trying to distract me from Kim, weren't you?" I asked calmly.

"That pathetic, moronic, heartbroken karate girl? Whatever? She wasn't good enough for you. Now that you think about it, you aren't good enough for _anyone. _Everyone can see that."

"If you thought that, then why did you go out with me?" I growled.

Grace simply threw a crumpled scrap of paper at me. "It wasn't me who wrote the note, _sweetie," _she snapped, walking off with Andrew.

I unfolded the paper, to find two words.

"_Love, Kim" _

Reaching into my pockets, I found the note that I'd thought that Grace had written. Where the signature was ripped off, the paper containing Kim's farewell fit perfectly on the edge.

"Oh my gosh," I breathed.

I was wrong the whole time.

* * *

I burst into the dojo, fifteen minutes late.

"Where were you?" Rudy scolded. "Everyone got here before you!"

"Sorry, I just had a revelation. It was Kim who wrote me that note, not Grace!" I explained.

Milton flashed Eddie and Jerry a triumphant look. I stared at them suspiciously.

"What's going on?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We were just waiting for you to realize that," Jerry shrugged.

"That explains why Kim's been cutting class," I gasped.

"No, she hasn't been cutting class," A voice sounded from behind me.

Whirling, I was faced with Kim herself. She had completely hidden herself, wearing hoodies, skinny jeans, and running sneakers. Her hair was in a braid that rested on her left shoulder, and her eyes weren't the bright ones I'd always seen.

They were heartbroken, desolate, sorrowful, empty.

"You wrote the note," I told her.

"And you mistook the writer," She retorted.

"You cut karate," I stated.

"I took private lessons instead," Kim answered.

"You never came to Falafel Phil's or the woods."

"I had to avoid you."

I struggled to keep a certain question from coming out of my mouth, but it came out anyway: "Why?"

"Why? WHY? Jack, I LOVE you. I always have. I _TRIED _to tell you how I felt, but it never came out, I never could say it! So, I'm sorry you had to know, go back to Grace!" Kim screamed.

"I can't," I told her.

"Why not? It's as easy as calling her and telling her that you want to make out with her," Kim retorted, her arms crossed.

"We broke up. Besides, I'm in love with someone else," I declared, stepping closer to her. Although unhappy, Kim didn't step back.

"And who is the lucky girl?" She asked bitterly.

"You," I whispered, as I leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed back, a tear slipping down her cheek.

* * *

**I'm used to making long stories, so making a one-shot was relatively hard for me. Oh, and this story won't continue. It's just going to stay a one-shot. Sorry.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


End file.
